


Instant Regret

by six26sawada



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Session, Delta session, Gen, No trolls, no Alpha or Beta kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six26sawada/pseuds/six26sawada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adela Vitani makes a big decision that determines her and her friends' entire session and ends up making the wrong one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding an OC session story to tell the rest of this soon  
> please send feedback

‘Should I do it?’ I thought as I stared at the sleeping mass that was the Black Queen of our session. ‘I may be right. I may be wrong. If I’m right then we’ll win faster. If I’m wrong…’ I cringed as the possibilities, passed through my mind. ‘I could get us all killed.’ I scowled in contempt.

I swallowed hard, this was difficult. Either I save them all, possibility: 79.83%, or we all die, possibility: 20.14%. Then there’s the slim chance that’s usually looked over, where we win, despite most of us being dead, possibility: .03%.

I’ve been wrong too many times before to just ignore those chances. I’ve made an accurate prediction that didn’t come true because there was a single, small error. This means that the .03% actually has a 1/3 chance of becoming part of the Alpha timeline. I have to factor in everything. No one’s around, everything in this room is secure, guards are on break. She’s asleep too, meaning she won’t scream.

My stomach was doing flips, and since Derse is dark everything, everywhere is cold. I had to choose fast, before I got too cold and gave away my position. Of course the decision should be the right one.

I have my one-handed scythes in my grip. I could end her, right here, right now. She was asleep, but if I fidgeted for too long, she wouldn’t be. ‘It’s either us, or her.’  
I took a deep breath in, and exhaled it all. ‘Stop worrying so much. Kill her and end it. If you don’t she could beat us, she could kill us! KILL HER!’

I raised the scythe over her neck and reeled back. ‘DO IT!!’ I let my arm drop and the blade went straight through her neck, completely beheading the Queen. The blood itself that emerged was hot, and near boiling. No wonder they can live in such a cold place.

I felt myself grow sick at the sight of blood. I quickly dropped the bloodied scythe and ran away, back to my cozy little tower. I didn’t think, I didn’t feel, I was running off of pure prey instinct. I wanted nothing more, than to abscond before it was too late.

Once I was back in my tower, I cried. I sat curled up and cried into my knees. My plan was perfect! If you didn’t include all of the risks it took. I was tap dancing in a mine field with this. I took every small chance I could to survive, but in the end I failed. I made the mistake of not checking the immediate area for any stray Dersites. Then I blanked for too long, giving Droog the right amount of time to spy on the murder. I didn’t notice until I used my Sight to see him over the Queens body, watching the blood continue to flow from her open neck. I also left my scythe, even if he didn’t exactly see the murder. I’m the only one of us who uses scythekind of the Dersites, of all of us really. Nefra uses Jokerkind, Kaleb uses longswordkind, and Jesse uses wrestlingkind. I’m the only Dersite Dreamer that uses scythekind. I’m sure they knew it too.

I cried and rocked back and forth. ‘Dammit! It was a perfect plan! Curse whoever made this universe!’

I eventually fell asleep on my royal purple bed. This left me clueless as to the arrival of Droog and Deuce come in with the Queen’s ring and crown. Nor did I feel them placed on my head and finger.

I never woke up in my beautiful Derse-dreamer room again.


End file.
